


My Alpha! My Omega!

by The_Raven_Queens_Bard



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Patton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Rimming, omega Janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard
Summary: Janus is an omega but no one knows, because he takes suppressants. One day he finds that he has run out, and is caught by the only alpha he'd ever willing gave himself to, their packs head alpha Patton. Yes sweet innocent Patton was their dominant male.1st part smut2nd part Romance and Pregnancycollab: 2 writers
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

Janus had been making sure to take his suppressants so he doesn't alert anybody that he was in heat, but when he went to take a dose, he saw he had run out. Not knowing what to do he lied down in bed planning to just stay in his room. He got bored, so he made a small nest big enough for him to relax in and tried to fall asleep.

Patton was cleaning around the mind palace, making sure everything was ship-shape as head alpha. Though on the outside the moral side didn't appear to be what you would expect of a dominant alpha; he was in fact very capable of keeping everyone in their place while also tending to their needs and wants.

Janus whined quietly and pulled on an oversized hoodie he'd stolen from who knows. The snake like trait walked down to the kitchen to find something to eat. Forgetting he was in heat and the smell emitting off him would likely attract any alpha in the mind palace

Patton exited his room with cleaning supplies in hand to put back where they belonged under the kitchen sink. He was stopped by familiar but rare scent in the air; an omega in heat; perplexed, Patton followed the scent. It wasn't Virgil, the only side he was aware of being an omega, he didn't know much about the dark sides though.

He stalked down the stairs as quietly as possible, though an instinctive growl escaped him, he covered his mouth to silence himself.

Janus stopped at the sound as he heard the growl and tried to quickly think of the best way to escape whatever alpha had smelled him. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with black berries before turning to go back to his room. Doing his best to not let his omega half take over.

"Janus!?"

Patton stood blocking the stairs, the surprise of this new information made him drop the items he was holding.

Janus whimpered slightly from hearing Patton yell. The snake like trait had put on a facade of letting nothing bother him, hoping he wouldn't be bothered by any of them. Though yelling did unsettle him unlike most things. "Don't...tell anyone...please?"

Patton stood there unintentionally intimidating and over powering by nature, but his alpha tone was so soft and calming.

"It's okay Janus, if you don't want the others to know I won't tell, have you made a nest?"

Janus nodded slightly, there was a constant fight in his head, the omega half constantly trying to take over, "...was going back to it." Janus mumbled, keeping his gaze downwards.

Patton nodded him up the stairs. "I'll escort you to it." He offered kindly, though as head alpha, to an omega in heat it would be futile to resist being accompanied by a dominant male.

Janus reluctantly nodded and walked over to Patton, trying not to breathe. Knowing the alpha scent would just make it harder to keep control. He had always liked Patton but never had the courage to tell him how he felt. Janus certainly wasn't going to willingly let his heat mess up any chances he and Patton had at forming a relationship.

Patton stayed close behind Janus to make sure he'd safely make it back to his nest, resisting his urge to take care of the clearly unwilling omega. However, in such close proximity to Janus, it forced out a sound that could only be described as a quiet howl, a signal that the alpha wanted to mate.

Janus whined again and sped up his walking pace to get to his room quicker. When he got to his room, he opened the door and looked at Patton, giving a small almost unnoticeable smile.

"...Stay...with me?"

When the omega's door opened Patton stumbled back a little at the strength of Janus' pheromones, he nodded and quickly shoved Janus into his room, following and swiftly locking the door. "I'm sorry for being rough, Janus but keeping your door open like that isn't safe."

Janus tilted his head slightly. He was confused and his head was finally getting to him. He crawled into his nest and started eating the berries he brought with him, before asking Patton a question while keeping his eyes glued to the alpha, "...why not?"

"Y-you could get caught between two alphas fighting, what with Roman also being an alpha. Two alphas... fighting over an omega in heat, it's far too dangerous, you could get hurt." Patton frowned, though he was saying this to protect the omega.

Janus looked down feeling he'd done something wrong when Patton frowned. "Did...I do something wrong...alpha?"

Patton shook his head. "Of course not, Janus but please be more careful." He approached the nest but didn't enter out of common courtesy. "May I come in?"

Janus nodded, scooting over so Patton could sit with him. Purring happily, not thinking Patton could hear it.

Patton smiled warmly at Janus, happy to wait for him to finish eating, contently sniffing the deceitful sides scent gland in his neck while they sat together.

Janus whined every so often when Patton got too close to his neck. He finished the food and set the bowl on a table near the bed so he didn't have to have to leave the nest. Janus' omega instincts were half in control by now as he scooted closer to Pat breathing in the alpha scent, that he loved.

Patton took in a deep inhale of the delightful intoxicating sweet smell coming from Janus, he let out a low and seductive growl when Janus came closer to him, he held the other trait possessively. "Is this okay Janus?"

One plus side to being a seasoned head alpha was that Patton remained fully aware of himself in front of someone in heat, so long as it wasn't rutting season, which was a few months away. But if he mated now, he could skip this year's rut completely.

Janus nodded and leaned up to Patton's neck, trying to get more of the alpha's scent. Getting frustrated and whining a little louder than before. His focus was clouded and all he could think about was Patton breeding him until he was full of pups.

"I'm going to undress us both now." He warned the omega.

Janus nodded, hardly even listening to Patton anymore. Just wanting – no – needing him.

First, Patton untied his cardigan, and lifted his shirt off giving it to Janus to comfort the omega when he pulled away to take his pants and boxers off.

Janus whined when Patton pulled away but purred slightly at the sight, he was seeing, holding the alpha's shirt close to him.

Patton came back to take off one of his old cat hoodies Janus was wearing right now. Janus must have taken without him knowing, honestly he didn't mind.

Janus looked up at Patton, watching the alpha with a keen eye. Not even sure why, he just loves looking at Patton. The snake trait whimpered quietly wanting Pat to hurry up a bit.

Patton smiled down finally kissing Janus passionately, grinding down onto the impatient omega. "Pretty omega."

Janus leaned up into the kiss, his purring getting louder, finally getting the friction he craved he let out a soft moan/whine sound. "Need you alpha...please.... need you so bad..."

Patton moved down to lick at the omegas bonding scent gland. "Want to mate you Jan~" He growled into the omegas skin.

"Please alpha...mate me....be my alpha." Janus sounded desperate but honestly, he had wanted this for who knows how long. Glad he ran into Patton on the day he ran out of suppressants instead of another alpha.

Patton moved his face between Janus' thighs pushing the omega's legs up to get a view of his omega's leaking hole dripping with slick and cum. He leaned in to lap some of the sweet tasting secretion moaning at how delicious it was.

Janus bit his lip trying not to moan or make any sound at the feeling of what Patton was doing. This feeling was making his body overly sensitive so he couldn't help but squirm. "Alpha...ple-easeeee!"

"I'm sorry omega but you smell so good I had to taste you." Patton sat back of his legs and pulled Janus to line their hips up, his leaking cock twitching outside his omegas hole.

Janus whined and tried to push himself back on Patton. He gripped the bed slightly, looking into Patton's eyes with his own lust glazed eyes.

"My omega." Patton said possessively as he eased himself into Janus wet heat, humming with intense satisfaction.

"My alpha..." Janus purred out, biting his lip as Patton slid inside him. Releasing a quiet moan, he tried to grind back on him

"Want to be round with our pups, Janus?" Patton asked, using his alpha strength to lift Janus into his lap holding the omega in heat, thrusting into him lovingly.

"yes alpha pleaseee... want your pup's..." Janus begged, wrapping his arms around Patton's neck, taking his nails across Patton's back. Enjoying what was happening right now.

"Oh, Jan" Patton moaned contently, loving his omega, his knot beginning to form at the base of his cock. He buried his face in Janus' neck. "Please Janus, I want to bond with you, want you to be mine."

"Alpha please...be mine!" Janus gasped slightly as he felt Patton's knot press slightly against him. Instinctively leaning his head to the side to give the alpha more access to his neck.

Patton kiss the omega scent gland before biting and sucking it, marking Janus as his.

Janus moaned quietly at the feeling, leaning his head more to the side, loving the feeling of being marked by the alpha.

Patton grunted, his knot catching on Janus' rim, "I'm close Janus, gonna fill you up so well. You're gonna have my pups!"

Janus gasped at the feeling, already about to cum just from that. His body producing more slick to help Patton's knot slide in more easily. "Alpha please- want your pups."

Patton carried the omega's body, to lay down on his back, still inside him, thrusting as hard as he could to get Janus to take his knot. A Victorious cry escaped the alpha when his omega took his knot. "So good, Janus... oh~ my omega, my sweet, sweet omega." He was so close, leaking into Janus more frequently now.

Janus let out a small yelp when the knot slid in him, cumming around it just from that feeling. Squeezing around Patton he whimpered and squirmed "Alpha...oh alpha! Please fill me up, I want you...all of you."

Patton kissed him feverishly, growling into Janus' mouth when he finally gave the omega what he needed, what his omega wanted, releasing his cum inside, locked together, bulging Janus' belly. "I love you sweet Janus, I'll protect you and our beautiful pups." he purred.

Janus squeaked slightly when he felt the warm liquid fill him up. The snake trait looked down at his stomach, feeling so full and loves, looking back up at Patton he leaned up and nuzzled his head into the moral sides neck. "Love alpha~"

Patton stayed locked into place while his sperms found their way to their eggs. While they a waited for his knot to go down, Patton showered Janus with loving words and kisses. "would you like to mark me Jan?"

Janus didn't even hesitate and nodded vigorously. Kissing at Patton's neck slightly as well "-Would love to alpha. can I..?"

"You may, I'm your alpha, Janus. Please would you bond me love. Want to father your pups." Patton gave permission.

Janus nodded and licked at Patton's scent gland before biting and sucking at it for a few minutes, before pulling away from his neck to kiss his cheek "I love you alpha."

Patton smiled purring at Janus, while his mate's teeth were on him. He released a final smaller lot of cum, before his knot was small enough to comfortably slip out of Janus. "I love you too kitten."

"...cuddles?" Janus asked semi-sleepily as he wrapped arms around Patton's back. The snake trait was exhausted and just wanted to cuddle his alpha and sleep.

Patton nodded and lay next to Janus wrap his arms around him protectively.

Janus cuddled into Patton, entangling their legs together, "I love you so much..."

Patton smiled burying his nose in Janus' hair, "I know love, you bonded with me I know your love is real Janus, mine is too. Love you with all my heart."

Janus purred softly, drifting off to a peaceful sleep "...will always love you..."

Patton stroke Janus' belly as the omega fell asleep, he followed suit soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus goes into labour.

Patton had spent the past months looking after his mate, Janus; watching the omega grow heavy around the waist, and treating him like royalty.

Any day now their pups would be born, Patton had strictly but lovingly told Janus to stay in bed for the most part of his final trimester.

Currently he was sat next to Janus rubbing the omegas pregnant belly, feeling their pups moving around.

Janus had been moody all throughout the pregnancy, most of the time he was quite calm to say the least though there were times when he got mad out of nowhere or cried for no reason. But right now, he was lying next to Patton trying to take a nap, failing to do so due to the movement in his midsection.

"Are you uncomfortable honey, I can get you more pillows?" Patton asked.

"It's just the pups are really active today, that's all that's making me uncomfortable" Janus mumbled; he didn't want Patton to leave his side in case the pups decided today was the day they were to be born.

Patton nodded and smiled sweetly, "you look radiant Janus."

Janus purred at the compliment and tried to sit up so he could hug Patton, and just enjoy the scent of the alpha next to him. Patton wrapped an arm around Janus, he's been like this the whole way through, even in the tough times when Janus was emotional with pregnancy hormones running amuck.

"Such an amazing omega, so strong." he said as he kissed Janus' head.

Janus kissed Patton on the cheek and whined softly. He didn't care for being pregnant; thanks to his mood swings and the cravings, but it'd all be worth it after the pups were born. "Alpha I'm hungry." He mumbled, feeling like he was burdening Patton with this.

Patton perked up immediately, "what would you like kitten, I'll get you anything you want."

Janus thought for a moment before scooting to the edge of the bed wanting to get up "I... don't know..."

Patton helped him sit, "Careful sweetie." he said spotting Janus' every move.

"I wanna get up. Can I?" He asked, looking to Patton for confirmation. Janus didn't like having to be in bed all day, it made him feel weak, which he hated.

Patton thought about it, it wouldn't hurt to walk around for a little while, he nodded moving quickly to help Janus up.

Janus smiled and stood up with help from Patton. Quickly gaining his balance he made his way over to the door "...can we leave my room...? It's been a while."

Patton opened the door, "Okay, but just for a little while."

Janus nodded and walked out of the room, waiting for Patton before he'd go anywhere else. Half way trusting the other sides but, he didn't want to risk anything. "Where can we go?"

"We can go to the kitchen to pick out a snack." Patton offered knowing Janus was hungry.

Janus nodded and smiled at Patton. Heading for the kitchen trying to avoid any of the other sides in case Patton got protective.

Luckily no one was in the common area; Patton pulled out a chair for Janus "Let's see... I can make pancakes for you would you like that, kitten."

"Yes please" Janus smiled at Patton. Kicking his feet under the chair unable to sit still.

Patton smiled and nodded, "Okey dokey, pancakes for the lovely Omega."

Patton quickly prepared a batter and heated a pan.

Janus fiddled with his hands on the table. Waiting for the pancakes to be done. "I love you alpha"

"I love you too, Janus." Patton plated the pancakes and put them in front of Janus.

Janus smiled and started eating, glancing at Patton every so often, smiling at him. "Thank you"

Patton sat next to his omega. "your very welcome dear, are they tasty?"

Janus nodded and quick pecked Patton's cheek "They're delicious alpha"

Patton purred for his omega, feeling pride having been able to provide for his mate.

"I'm glad you think so... I can't wait for our pups to be old enough to enjoy these pancakes too, then I'll have four smiling faces." Patton said.

They'd had their only beta Logan perform scans on Janus to check their pups progress, and found out they were having triplets.

Janus smiled and looked a bit nervous when Patton brought up how many pups they were having, "I hope they turn out more like you then me I don't want them to lie a lot."

"Hey now you have good qualities too, you're caring and protective, you'll be a wonderful father, omega." Patton said.

"I- you're always so kind and caring. That's why I want them to be like you." Janus said, looking down at his stomach.

Patton smiled sadly, "We'll raise them good darling, don't you worry." He put a gentle hand over Janus' stomach feeling a few kicks.

Janus squirmed slightly when the pups kicked. It didn't cause him pain just a bit of discomfort having three pups kick nearly all day every day "I'm glad you're my alpha. I wouldn't want anybody else to father my pups with me"

Patton look up from Janus' belly. "My dear I'm promise I'll always be there for you and our precious children."

Janus kissed Patton on the head and smiled at him "How did I get so lucky? I have the most caring alpha ever as my mate."

"I feel the same way about you kitten." he smiled. "Active aren't they, they probably can't wait to meet us."

Janus smiled and stood up, yawning. He hadn't gotten much sleep due to the persistent kicking "Their very active, and like to keep me awake at night."

Patton pouted emphatically. "How about we go back and we can tire them out by having a little dance, would you like that?"

Janus giggled softly at Patton's pout "I just want to be near you, it doesn't matter what we do as long as you're near me"

Patton smiled lovingly at his sleepy Omega, "Come with me my omega." he said using his alpha tone, knowing how much Janus loved it when he did.

Janus' face turned a light pink. Purring at his alpha and leaning on him "Where to alpha?" he perked up looking up at Patton with innocent eyes.

Patton smiled, he clearly had something up his sleeve. He transporting them back to Janus' room, only it was candle lit and romantic music was playing.

Janus looked around the room, slightly confused but mostly in awe of everything. Wondering how it got there he turned and looked at the alpha "h-how? When...?" He stuttered slightly.

"We're in the mind palace; we can summon anything, at any time, at any place." Patton winked.

Janus couldn't help the not so innocent thoughts that entered his mind as he absentmindedly stared down "I-I forgot about that"

Patton closed the door behind them and held one of Janus' hands, they slow danced to the music playing.

Janus hummed softly, nuzzling into Patton's chest softly "Alpha"

Patton smiled as they swayed together. "Omega."

Janus flinched seemingly out of nowhere and whimpered, feeling his water break "A-alpha I think their coming..." He mumbled in pain.

Patton eyes snapped open wide, he held onto Janus stabling his omega. "O-okay, I've got you omega." Patton said instinctively using his alpha tone to soothe his omega.

Janus whimpered slightly feeling a set of contractions start. Closing his eyes due to the pain "A-alpha..."

Patton used all his strength to carry his omega to the bed, laying Janus down so he was lounging on the pillows. He summoned towels underneath and a bowl of warm water. "Breathe omega, it's going to be okay."

Janus reached out for Patton's hand wanting something to hold. Yelping as another wave of contractions and pain hit.

Patton moved to hold Janus' hand once he took of his partner's soaked pants and underwear. "I'm here Omega."

"Alpha it hurts..." Janus whined, squeezing Patton's hand tightly.

"You can pull through I know you can, my omega." Patton kissed Janus' hand.

Janus whimpered, feeling the actual birth start. This hurt more than he expected it to in all honestly. The snake trait made a mental note to not get pregnant again if he could help it.

Patton heart broke to see his omega in pain. He kept chanting encouragements. "Ready to push Omega." Patton said now stuck in his Alpha voice.

Janus nodded slightly, keeping his eyes closed wishing away the pain "R-ready"

Patton stayed by him. "Okay Omega deep breath... and push."

Janus whined and sucked in a breath before pushing as hard as he could. Whimpering every so often while doing so

Patton continued to coach Janus through the Omegas first child birth, before he announced, "It's crowning! Omega, you're doing so well."

Janus continues doing what he was doing. Trying not to take breaks and just get this over with "Hurts....so much" He mumbled, the grip he had on Patton's hand tightening.

Patton didn't mind. The pain he was feeling compared to Janus was nothing. "Hold me is tight as you need... you need to take a break Omega you'll tier yourself out too quickly."

Janus shook his head just wanting to get this done as quick as possible "N-no I can take it...I'll take a break when it's done.."

Patton watched Janus worryingly. He wanted to protect them all, his pups, his omega. "You will rest after the first pup is out." Patton said putting his foot down.

Janus sighed and nodded, already wishing he could just get the birthing over with so he could see his sweet pups "Yes alpha."

"Keep going, Omega... our first pup is almost with us."

Janus whimpered and tried to push harder to hopefully get it done quicker. Tightening his grip on Patton's hand more if possible

Patton watched leaning over to see still not letting, the head was almost, Patton needed to be there to catch his pup. "That's it, sweetie. Come one more deep breath just a few more pushes."

Janus whimpered slightly, biting down harshly on his lip. The snake trait loosened his grip on Patton's hand slightly before almost crushing it in the returning grip.

Patton winced, but made no noise. To focussed on watching their first pup being born and cheering Janus on, it brought a tear to his eyes.

Janus yelped slightly, waiting for Patton to tell him when he could stop pushing and take a break "Alpha..."

Patton smiled down at his omega, he leaned down and kissed Janus' head, "It's okay omega breathe just breathe, our first is here."

Janus pants softly leaning back against the pillows "That hurt... still hurts."

Patton nodded, "it won't last just two more, you're so strong omega." He nuzzled Janus. "Need to check our pups okay, can you let go for a moment, I'm not leaving you, Omega."

Janus nodded and let go of Patton's hand. Involuntarily whimpering at the loss of touch "O-ok."

Patton moved to pick up the tiny pup, this little bundle of joy. he cleaned their first son next to Janus close so Janus could reach them both.

"He's beautiful." Patton showed Janus.

Janus reached for the pup wanting to hold him "What do we name him...?"

Patton handed the pup other, supporting the head.

Janus smiled down at the small pup, pressing a kiss to his forehead "He's precious..."

Patton smiled warmly, his heart melt at the pups first sound; he let out a little squeak of a cry.

Janus purred happily, holding the pup close to his heart "...he's got your eyes."

Patton thought about all the names they discussed, "shall we name this one after faith and sincerity? ... Fidel"

Janus nodded, looking over at Patton lovingly "Yes... it fits him well"

Patton smiled, "Our little Fidel. You'll be joined by you siblings very soon, son."

Janus handed Fidel back to Patton, closing his eyes slightly to rest for a moment. Patton took the pup carefully and laid him in a crib they prepared months prior, and returned to stroke Janus' hair as he caught his breath.

The second pup didn't take nearly as long, now that they both knew what to do, they named the second Luthan, a name with the Latin meaning, love.

But after the second his omega was looking very fatigued which worried Patton.

Janus was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. But he knew he had to push through for the last pup and for Patton, reaching for alphas hand mentally preparing himself to deliver the third.

Patton was there ready to take his hand, "Everything's fine omega. one more, you're so close my darling omega."

"It hurts alpha... and I'm tired." He looked up at the ceiling before looking towards Patton. Waiting for the signal that he needed to push.

Patton was also exhausted, emotionally he whimpered for his omega.

"Then I'll help you more this time, I'll help you push," He said determined to see their little girl knowing they were having two boys and one girl. He was prepared to do anything to get his omega through this safe and sound.

Janus smiled and leaned his head over to Patton "I-I can do this...just need you here."

Pattons face was wet with happy tears and nervous sweat, "I am, I am here, I'll never leave you.... ready?"

Janus took a deep breath and nodded "Ready- as I'll ever be"

Patton nodded. "We can do this together, both of you can get through this, I know you can."

Janus looked at Patton and nodded to him before starting to push. Patton watched him for any sign that it was too much, ready to help make it easier for the tired omega.

Janus looked like he was ready to pass out, but he was trying to hold strong and would probably pass out after their third child was delivered. By now he'd gotten used to the pain and only small whimpers came from him.

"I've got you omega, it's going to be okay," Patton whimpered too emotional to used his alpha tone. He moved slightly just closer with his spare hand he rested on the omegas smaller but still rounded belly. "I'm going to push with you. We'll do this together."

Janus nodded and kept trying to push. Too tired to speak or protest against anything.

Patton pushed, and massaged the omegas belly moving the last pup down while Janus pushed from within. "That's it Omega, bring our little girl into our world."

Janus whimpered slightly but kept pushing. His grip has tightened on Patton's hand possibly injuring it but he didn't worry about that right now. The only thing running through his mind was delivering this baby and then resting with his pups an alpha when he was done.

The other pups were crying in the background while their parents cried for their sister.

It wasn't long with the joint effort for Little Venus to greet them and make her first impression. Their gorgeous semi scaled princess.

Janus gave out slightly as soon as she was delivered, leaning back against the pillows and panting extremely heavily, but he stayed awake to see the baby "Pup...?"

Patton cried out of pure joy, "She's here Omega, she's fine." Unlike her brothers Venus was the noisiest after being born, but she stopped crying when Patton gave her to Janus.

Janus kissed her forehead, smiling down at her, looking at the scales part of her face "She's beautiful." He mumbled, tracing a few of the scales gently.

Patton kissed Janus, "Just like you... my amazing omega, so proud of you Janus." Patton retrieved the boys, and returned holding them and snuggling with Janus and their beautiful pups.

Janus snuggled his face into Patton's chest, looking at the pups making sure they were comfortable. "I love all of you. My beautiful family..."

Patton smiled happily; he finally had a family at long last. He had a beautiful strong omega and healthy pups. "Our beautiful family."

Janus licked Patton's cheek sleepily "Mhm... we have our own family now..."

"Rest omega. You need to sleep." Patton urged gently.

Janus yawned and snuggled down, keeping his arm wrapped around the pups and his alpha. "Only if you sleep too..."

Patton followed his omega down onto the pillow and made the candles go out. His arms around his mate and pups. "Sleep well Janus, sleep little ones."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Remember spread love not hate  
> please feel free to give this story kudos, to let me know you liked it  
> and say something nice if you enjoyed it.  
> x


End file.
